


Meet Me Halfway

by christineb101



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and I havent written in a long time, anxious ricky, mad ej, maybe? - Freeform, this is my first work please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christineb101/pseuds/christineb101
Summary: Ricky Bowen will never be over Nini Salazar-Roberts. Especially after he spilt his guts to her and she listened to every word. But then he messed it all up.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 122





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first time writing and intending on publishing a work. Please be nice :) I haven't written anything in a long time but I have fallen so in love with HSMTMTS so I thought I'd give it a try! Based on the aftermath of episode 4.

Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar-Roberts were old history. At least that's what she told everyone. She got a new, athletic, theater kid, supermodel boyfriend who encouraged her every step of the way, while Ricky hadn't even been able to say the L word to Nini. They were completely, 100% done.

But then his parents told him they were splitting up and, in a whirlwind of a night, Ricky ended up at Nini's house. He spilt his guts to her, all the information he had been holding from everyone else for the last 8 hours. It was so easy to talk to Nini, even after all the time that had passed. She encouraged him to talk and tried to help him through the rough moments, even offering him a place in the house any time he needed it. But then he had to go and ruin it. His heart had taken over for his brain and he had tried to kiss her. He saw the panic in her eyes when he realized what he had done. She quickly ran upstairs to get him another pillow so, as to not make things more weird, he changed out of the SLC Pride shirt her mother had loaned him and ran out the door.

The next day, Ricky avoided Nini at every turn, which was very much unlike him. His eyes hit the floor every time he turned a corner or stepped into a classroom, even when he knew Nini wasn't in that class.

While walking to meet Big Red for lunch, Ricky's eyes met with those of EJ Caswell, the previously mentioned perfect boyfriend of Nini Salazar-Roberts. He felt EJ's eyes glare into his, even as he turned his head to look at the floor once more. EJ's eyes burned into the top of his curly-haired head. Just great, Nini had most likely told EJ what he had done and now Ricky would probably have to dodge a basketball at musical rehearsal. But he deserved it, he knew he did.

Musical rehearsal came way too quick for Ricky's comfort. He had managed to avoid Nini all day but he knew this is where it would have to end. Dread filled his body. "Let's do this," he whispered to himself as he walked into the room.

Ms. Jenn told them they were going to continue blocking Troy and Gabriella's "What I've Been Looking For", which he had missed yesterday. Great, now he had to work with Nini when she probably hated him and thoroughly embarrass himself by not knowing the previous blocking. Plus, he still hadn't been able to find his script pages for this scene.

Nini was standing on the mini stage with Seb sitting at the piano next to her. Ricky made his way onto the stage, standing a good distance away from Nini. He didn't want to push her, not after yesterday. He glanced over at Nini, hoping to see a hint of how she was feeling. She noticed his glance and gave him a small, reassuring smile. He quickly smiled back before returning his eyes to the audience of cast members. His eyes locked with EJ who was still giving him a death glare.

They ran through the number a couple million times before they took a 5 minute break. That's when Nini approached him.

"Hey Ricky, can we talk, maybe after rehearsal?"

His heart started to pound. "Yeah of course, Nini," his voice shook, "anything for you."

The rest of the rehearsal went on forever. Time seemed to move through molasses. They ran What I've Been Looking For a couple more times then moved on to Stick to the Status Quo, which meant a lot of sitting and watching Gina for Ricky and Nini. But they stayed on separate sides of the room, Ricky stayed by Big Red while Nini stood by Kourtney. Ricky couldn't help but notice the way Nini's eyes seemed to pass EJ. Where her eyes usually lingered, they fled. His heart continued to pound.

Finally, rehearsal came to an end. Nini led him out of the room into the hall. When Nini was sure they were alone, she began.

"I-I just want you to know that Ej and I are ... not exactly together anymore. He revealed some pretty shady things and I just didn't feel comfortable being with him anymore. I know I panicked last night and I'm sorry, but I was still processing that information. You should know though, I was sad to see you left last night. I wasn't lying when I said you always have a place at my home when you need it Ricky, I'll always be here for you."

"Wait, so all of that happened to you and you _still_ listened to my problems without talking at all about yours.. I'm so sorry Nini."

"No!" she interrupted, "you have a lot more crap going on your life right now Ricky, and I know you needed ... need someone. I'm sorry I freaked out last night."

Ricky looked at her, incredulous. "Nini, there is nothing for you to be sorry about! I overstepped my boundaries and _I_ should be sorry. I am sorry."

Nini's eyes dropped to the ground for a split second before meeting his again. Her lips parted in a cute little smile.

"I forgive you Ricky, if you forgive me."

"I already said Nini-" Ricky began, but his words are cut off by Nini pulling him into a hug. Twice in two days. He really missed her hugs, it felt like he was winning the lottery. He melted into her embrace, breathing in her perfume, exhaling maybe a little too loudly.

When the hug broke, their eyes locked again. She had that sly smile on her face again.

Then, he felt lips on his. He was blindsided for a second but then leaned into her. It felt so good to be this close to her again. It had been so long since she had really welcomed him into her space. He forgot how much he liked it. One of his hands found her cheek while the other found her side. He felt one of her hands get trapped in his curls.

When they parted, Nini whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten mad when you didn't say the L word. I shouldn't have but I did and I'm sorry, Ricky. You're such a great guy and I was stupid enough to let you go. Not this time."


End file.
